Be my life
by Gurorori-Lolita-Chan
Summary: A SasuNaru fic. Sasuke left Naruto in pieces, and Naruto finds something that pushes him farther into the darkness. Warning: Cutting, Character death, suicide, angst, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, here's another SasuNaru fic. I **AM **still working on my Vday series I'm just a bit too depressed at the moment to write lovey dovey fluff right now. While reading this go with the funeral version of the song not the happy skipping down the street version. If that makes any sense. The letter in front of the song lyrics means who sings it, no letter means both.

I don't own Naruto or RENT or this song

Naruto's memories of them singing this song 

-----------------------------------------------SasuNaru-------------------------------------------------

Naruto remembered every word _he_ ever said,

(S) Live in my house 

_I'll be your shelter_

_Just pay me back with one thousand kisses_

And Naruto knew that _he_ never meant any of it

(S) Be my lover 

_I'll cover you_

'Oh yes' Naruto scoffed 'he covered me all right. With deceptions and lies. I meant every fucking word I said, with all of my heart.

_(N) Open your door _

_I'll be your tenant_

_Don't got much baggage _

_to lay at your feet_

_but sweet kisses _

_I've got to spare_

I'll be there and 

_I'll cover you_

"Now I've got nothing but baggage" he whispered wincing from each slash

_I think they meant it when they said _

_you can't buy love_

_Now I know you can _

_rent it, a new lease _

_you are my love_

_on life_

'And now that he's gone, I'm still paying for that "lease"'

Be my life 

"Sasuke why did you have to leave? This is our song! Why aren't you here singing it with me!" he cried out, not caring who heard.

_(S) I've longed to discover_

_something as true as this is_

Reading this line sent Naruto even further into the black abyss that was slowly consuming him. That was Sasuke's favorite line.

_(S) So with a thousand sweet kisses_

_(N) If you're cold and you're lonely_

_(S) With one thousand sweet kisses_

_(N) You've got one nickel only_

_(S) I'll cover you_

_(N) With a thousand sweet kisses_

_(S) When you're worn out and tired_

_(N) I'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses_

_(S) When you heart has expired!_

Naruto picked up the sheet music and put it far away where he could never find it again. He looked at his arms; cut so many times he didn't recognize them.

"Where are you now to cover this?

Owari

-----------------------------------------------SasuNaru-------------------------------------------------

That's it, feel free to review.

Hopefully I'll have the Vday series done soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm alive and picking up speed again so here comes some more smutty goodness! (^-^)

Aleanora says Skye does not own these characters

Oh and because they broke up in this fic its anti sasunaru (Im not against it that's just what I'm labeling it as)

-----------------------------------------------------------anti-sasnaru---------------------------------------------------------------

_*Flashback*_

"_Happy anniversary love." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear as he grabbed him up and began to sway with him on the expansive balcony of their hotel. The moon shone brightly overhead and all Naruto could think was 'I've never been so happy.' _

"_Come on love let's go back to our room." the raven whispered as he carried his Kitsune bridal style, not caring about the stares they got, through the hotel. _

_When they reached their room Sasuke shut the door and placed Naruto gently on the bed, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. And going to answer the door without missing a step, startling the bell boy as he opened the door without it ever being knocked, paid for their room service. _

"_Strawberries and champagne, I figured that something about our relationship should be normal" he said with a laugh as Naruto just sat mesmerized at how wonderful his partner was. _

"_What did I ever do to deserve you?" Naruto wondered out loud._

"_I think it's the other way around," the Uchiha replied "do you want these now or later?" he asked with a slight hint of mischief in his voice. _

"_Hmmm I think later." He managed to reply before Sasuke was upon him. The kiss started out slow and sweet, but began to heat up as their members began to stiffen,_

"_Let's get rid of this." Sasuke said as he untied Naruto's white yukata and let it fall to the floor. Naruto blushed and tried to cover himself, "Naruto, you're no blushing virgin," Sasuke teased "You haven't been one for a year now." Only making the blonde blush all the more._

_Sasuke kissed the blonde, as Naruto wrapped his legs around him, and carried him to the bed. He laid Naruto on the bed gently and began to leave butterfly kisses along his neck, "Sasuke stop that tickles!" Naruto gasped out as the raven began to suck lightly on his "spot"._

"_Oh god Sasuke," the uke moaned out as Sasuke began lick down his chest, he stopped at his waist and gently blew cool air on Naruto's rapidly hardening member. _

"_Ah! 'suke…"_

_He took that as a go ahead and encircled the tip of his beloved's member in his mouth, applying light suction. He held down the blonde hips as he tried to thrust forward into his mouth and slowly started to take more of him into his mouth._

"_Ah Sasuke, huh ah, I'm ab-bout to ah come!" Sasuke immediately pulled back getting a look of shock from his lover._

"_Sorry love but I have more plans for tonight." he said with smirk on his face. He stood up and grabbed the bowl of whipped cream and strawberries from the platter. He dipped one strawberry in the cream and held it up to the azure eyed blondes mouth, he licked his lips at the tempting sight before him: his beloved with a huge blush coating his cheeks, a leaking member brushing against his stomach, and his small pink tongue peeking out of his mouth to lap the cream from the berry._

"_You are too hot for your own good love." He pushed the berry into his mouth and kissed the blonde, whose mouth opened automatically for them to battle over the berry sitting between their lips. Sasuke soon dominated the kiss and bit the berry in half and swallowed his half as he slowly sucked on his uke's lower lip, breaking the kiss. Naruto stared at him with glazed eyes as he slowly started to disrobe himself. After fully undressing, he reached into his shorts and pulled out a tube of lube, and tossed it on the bedside table._

"_Are you ready love?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "Yes my love."_

_Sasuke kissed the boy, trying to distract him, as he insert one finger into his puckered hole and moved it around. He quickly added a second and third finger, making sure to fully stretch his lover. He grabbed the lube and making sure he had a decent amount, slathered it on his manhood. Hissing at the cool gel, he looked at the boy under him for confirmation, and upon receiving a small nod, thrust into his tight hole._

_Naruto gasped as his eyes began to tear and waited to adjust to the intruding member. The raven slowly began to thrust in and out allowing the blonde to get used to it._

"_Ah 'suke, faster."_

_Now how could he deny him that? The raven began to thrust more rapidly, and angled himself to hit Naruto exactly where he knew his spot was._

"_Ah!" _

_They both began to breathe heavier and knew they were reaching their climaxes. _

"_SASUKE!" The submissive yelled out as he came on their stomachs, and Sasuke came silently as usual._

_He slipped out of the blonde and lay on his side, spooning his blonde. _

_The last thing Naruto heard before falling asleep was "I'm sorry". _

-----------------------------------------------------------anti-sasnaru---------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde sat on his shower floor letting the scalding hot water run over him as he remembered the last time he was with his former lover. When he woke up the next morning he found a note on Sasuke's pillow saying:

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm sorry to tell you this but I've been cheating on you for the past year. I meant to break it off sooner but I didn't want to hurt you. But I have to move on from you. The only reason I dated you to begin with was a bet. I never really loved you. I already paid for the room so please be out by 11:00. It's been fun._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

He sits in the shower not even realizing the water has gone cold. He truly loved that bastard, would do anything for him. He can't function without Sasuke, can't think, can't breathe. What is he supposed to do without him? He slowly slipped into black as he tried to find what he did wrong to make Sasuke leave him. Finally he fell asleep and slumped forward into the water, reaching his only escape; sleep. The only time he was free from Sasuke was in his dreams, that was where he longed to stay forever.


End file.
